


You saved my life after your death

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [12]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anastasia can talk to ghosts, Anastasia gets possessed, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Canon-Typical Possession, Des gets bad thoughts, Des was/is suicidal, Dimitri ex machina, Everyone gather around let’s give Des a hug, Gen, How do you explain to a barely adult that your boyfriend brought back to life, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Intrusive Thoughts, Suicidal Thoughts, The dead can speak through Anastasia, but only after they fill out the paperwork, des needs a hug, give Des a hug, im so sorry, is because you remembered what they told you before disappearing?, no betas we die like Descole tried to, same universe as the Scientific Method, sorta - Freeform, that the only reason you’re still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Descole reveals what really happened after Aurora disappeared
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Desmond Sycamore's Wife, Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen, Jean descole/Olivia sycamore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You saved my life after your death

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continuing! There are potentially triggering topics in this fic!

_ I should tell her,  _ Descole thought to himself as he stared into the eyes of Anastasia, formerly Aurora.

_ But she doesn’t need to know, it’s none of her concern!  _ A different part of Descole’s subconscious was objecting to their current situation.

_ Yes it  _ is  _ of her concern!  _ The first part seemed to scream.  _ It involves her! She has a right to know! _

“Ngh!” Des muttered without thinking, his left hand clutching his forehead as if trying to suppress his thoughts.

“Dad, are you alright?” Anastasia had done it. She called him “dad”. What was left of Descole’s indecisiveness vanished, and the truth spilled out.

“I have something to confess, Aura,” Des fell to his knees.

_ Pitiful,  _ That evil part of his mind chided.  _ You can’t even face those thoughts. Perhaps you were too strong for your own good. _

“What… what is it?” Anastasia asked, concerned.

“It’s… what happened after you vanished. When… the Azran sanctuary crumbled.” 

_ This is it,  _ Descole’s evil side spat.  _ You’re going to push her away with your sob story. She’s never going to look at you the same way again. You should’ve finished the damn job for once.  _

_ No!  _ Des tried to fight the thoughts swirling through his head.  _ No! Aurora said I deserved a second chance! _

“I… I died again!” Des blurted out without a second thought.

“What?” Anastasia took a step back in surprise. “No, you lived! I  _ know  _ you lived!”

“Yes, but-” and Descole broke down. 

“That… that day, I lost everything again. When you said we would die if we went into the beams of light, I thought that meant I would reunite with Olivia and Violet. That I would finally be happy. But… no. You made sure that me, along with Hershel and all the others there were brought back. But… I didn’t want that. I… Hershel gave me the option to go back with him, but I couldn’t. As the others left, I planned my last words. I turned to Layton for what I thought would be the last time, and spoke two carefully chosen words.

“Farewell, Layton”.

I walked back into the crumbling ruin, ready to meet my wife and daughter again. 

But then… I remembered what you told me.

My suffering is proof that I’m human.

I deserved a second chance.

So I knew I couldn’t die.

I… I held on. 

Because of you.

You saved my life two times that day.

And for that, I am eternally grateful.”

There was a minute of stunned silence.

_ You’ve done it now,  _ the voice said again, ridiculing Descole’s moment of vulnerability.  _ She’s going to run away. You fool. You coward. You didn’t have the  _ guts  _ to end it there, for the sake of a  _ dead girl! _ You’re a pathetic excuse for a man. _

“I… I’m sorry,” Descole said, turning away. “I shouldn’t have told you that. Forget I said anything. I’m sorry.”

“No!” Anastasia’s eyes started to glow. Her hair floated, and the girl herself levitated slightly. “The Azran wish to speak to you, or, more accurately, Olivia wants to speak to you.”

“ _ What?”  _ Des was startled. “This has to be some sort of joke! She’s dead!”

“Dessy,” the sweet voice of Olivia rang from Anastasia’s mouth. Familiar, yet new. Lifelike, yet impossible. “Dessy, please listen…”

“Olivia I…” and Descole pulled “Olivia” close to him. “It’s all my fault! I should’ve died! Those thoughts were right! I’m even going crazy right now!”

“Dessy, Desmond, please!” 

Descole let go of Anastasia. The girl stared him intensely in the eyes.

“It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.”

“But-” Des interjected, but was stopped by Anastasia/Olivia.

“IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT.” This time, it was a more stern tone. “Please, don’t give up on your life yet. I’ll wait with Violet for as long as I need to. Please, for me, just… Live. That’s all I want you to do.  _ Live  _ for me, for Violet. Please…”

“Olivia I-” 

“I must go again, dessy,” Olivia’s voice said. “The afterlife is a tricky thing, and communicating with living beings while you yourself are dead is complicated. I have to depart. Remember my words, Descole. Remember them.”

“Olivia!” Des hugged the fake Olivia again, but this time all he was met with was Anastasia’s sobs.

“I… I’m so sorry,” She cried. “I… I had no idea you felt so… bad…”

“Anastasia, don’t cry!” Descole made an attempt to comfort the girl.

“I…” Anastasia sniffled, then spoke again. “I’m glad you told me about your experience with the Azran sanctuary. I’m relieved that my words made you see sense. And I’m sure if Olivia could speak to you, she’d assure you her death wasn’t your fault.”

“What?” Des sputtered, confused. “Wasn’t she just here? She just spoke,  _ you  _ just spoke for her!”

“Hmm…” Anastasia looked puzzled. “I don’t remember that happening.”

“Des?”

Dimitri’s voice rang from the hallway.

“Des? Are you okay? I heard a yell!” Dimitri ran to his boyfriend and gave him a tight hug.

“Dimitri,” Des said with a smile, “Thank you. Anastasia, c’mere. Family hug.”

The three hugged each other as if they were the only ones left.

And to Des, those two were enough.

_ Anastasia saved my life twice,  _

_ And Dimitri gave it meaning again. _


End file.
